


And time takes its toll on him

by ClayJackson



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Caretaking, Chronic Pain, Debatable but heavily implied, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Massage, Pain Flare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClayJackson/pseuds/ClayJackson
Summary: Storms have been bad for Eddie since they were young, and getting older hasn't helped much, but Richie can try.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	And time takes its toll on him

**Author's Note:**

> Got a prompt on Tumblr for Eddie/Richie body worship and uuuh I don't think this is what Anon had in mind so guess I'll just have to write another fic oh nooo anyways Eddie Kaspbrak has chronic illnesses in addition to his hypochondria

Rainy days were already bad for them. Age hadn’t made it any kinder. 

Eddie sprawled out in bed on his back, his eyes squeezed shut as he breathed through his nose shallowly. His joints ached and the muscles trying to hold them in place spasmed with each movement (and non-movement) he made. 

Richie kissed his temple and sat on the bed next to him, running a hand through his hair. “Still hurting?” 

He nodded, hissing at the twinge his neck gives. “Yeah,” he says softly. “Still hurting. It’s the low pressure, the storm. It makes everything lose and fall apart.” 

Richie frowned and run a hand down his arm, threading their fingers together. 

“Anything I can do to help?” 

“Another pain pill might make it ease up a little.” 

He grabbed the bottle from the bedside and tipped one into his hand, popping it into Eddie’s open mouth before holding up the glass of water to him to wash it down.

“Thank you,” Eddie sighed, relaxing back into the mattress. 

“No problem, baby,” Richie says, squeezing his hand. 

The two of them sit like that for some time while they wait for the pill to kick in. Richie moves his fingers over Eddie’s arm, pressing down gently and feeling at the muscles under there. 

Eddie lets out a gasp and bites on his lip. “Hurt too much?” Richie asks. 

“No, feels good.”

Richie smiles and starts to massage Eddie’s hand, rubbing his thumbs against his palm. Eddie lets out a groan from the touch. “You don’t have to do that.”

“Oh I know. You don’t think I know?” 

“I don’t think  _ you  _ think,” he snaps back with a smile, making Richie chuckle. 

“Hey, I think. At least, I think I do,” Richie says.

Eddie laughs back before slipping into another groan as he drags his thumbs up his wrist. “Oh shit.” 

“Your wrist hurt?”

“Yeah, didn’t realize it might be out.”

Richie nodded and worked at the muscles in his forearm, rolling them under his fingers. He took Eddie’s hand and pressed his palm down towards his arm, stretching the back of his hand carefully while stroking the strained tendons. He pulled it back and bent it backwards, working on the other side of his wrist to loosen the joint up. 

“Want me to pull?”

Eddie nodded and Richie grabbed his hand, write below his thumb, and braced his arm against his chest as he tugged, delicately wiggling his hand. There was a subtle pop and shift under his skin, and Richie relaxed his grip as he heard Eddie gasp. “Ooh,” he said. “I guess that was out.”

Richie chuckled and soothingly stroked over his wrist and was able to feel how much sturdier his wrist was. “Feel better?”  
“Yeah, a little.”

He nodded and worked his way up his arm, making sure to rub at each muscle and joint. “Can you pop your shoulder for me?” Richie asks while bracing a hand under his shoulder blade and another under his arm. Eddie rotates his arm slowly while he applies pressure before there’s another crack and Eddie gasps. “Back in place?”

Eddie nods while a soft smile spreads over his face. “Yeah, I didn’t realize it was even out.” 

Richie kisses his shoulder before moving his way up his neck, grinning from the the way Eddie giggles and squirms from how his mustache tickles his skin. “You know what’s good about you having lost your other arm? We only have to relocate the one now.”

Eddie sputtered out a laugh, pushing at him. “Now if only I could lose a few more joints so we wouldn’t have to do those ones too.” He looked at Richie and softened, leaning up to kiss him. 

“Where else hurts?”

“My hips, those are the bad ones right now.”

Richie nodded and moved down the bed, straddling one of his legs and gently pressing down on the dips in Eddie’s hips. His head fall back against the pillows, mouth hanging open. Richie worked on his hips firmly but carefully, knowing how tender they could be. He moved so he could grab one of Eddie’s legs lifting it and bending it up to his chest to stretch out the muscles.

Eddie hissed quietly but didn’t complain, letting Richie rotate his leg until they heard a loud  _ thunk _ and he gasped, melting into the sheets. “Other one?” Eddie nodded.

Richie moved to his other leg and repeated the stretch and rotate, having to make two rotations before the second hip cracked back into place. Eddie groaned and smiled lazily. 

“I take it they feel better?” Richie teased, stroking his hand over his hip. 

“Much better,” Eddie said, purring from his touch. “Thank you, Richie.”

“You’re welcome, sweetie. Anything to make you feel better,” he replied, leaning down and pressing a kiss against his stomach that made him squirm before resting his head across his legs. 

Eddie reached down and ran his fingers through Richie’s hair,, smiling from the way he presses up into his touch. “You’re too kind to me, honestly, dear,” he says full of love. “You take such good care of me.” 

Richie breathed deeply and sighed, nuzzling against his hand. “I try my best.”

Eddie tsked softly and dragged his thumb over his cheek slowly, guiding him to look up at him. “What have I told you about avoiding an honest compliment?” 

He kept quiet for a moment as he looked at him. “Not to dodge them.”

“Yes, now what do you say when I tell you how good you are to me?”

“Thank you,” Richie said, pressing a kiss to his palm. 

“There we go.”


End file.
